Charmed and Furious
by LegendOfKorraForever
Summary: Derrik lived a life of secrecy. He hid his whole life. Well, anyone would if you had his gift. Or is it more of a curse? It really just depends on the way you look at it. Especially if you look into the perspective of the person who tried to kill him. It starts getting interesting from there.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed and Furious

Chapter 1

A boy of about the age of sixteen sighed, as an invisible force took apart and reassembled a block of stone. There was a heavy knock, that caused the block to shape itself into a sword.

"Who-who's there?" He didn't get visitors often.

"Relax, just put the sword down."

_How did he know I had a sword?_

He put the dropped his weapon, and opened the door. The person prepared to lunge at him, but the boy grabbed his sword.

"Now I want answers!" He demanded.

"Tell me your name first."

"Why should I? You tried to kill me." He stared at the guy in front of him.

_He's not that older than me? So why is he trying to kill me?_

"I was hired by some people. They said they had someone I cared about. If I killed you they'd give her back."

"Who is this 'she'?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

"Fine,"

"Tell me your name I'll tell you mine."

"Derrick."

"Lukas."

"Nice to meet you Lukas, so who are these people?"

"All I know is they wanted you dead."

"Well, now there's a dilemma. You failed, they still have the person you care about. I'm not going to just die, because where's the logic in that? I still want you to find your person though."

"You-you want to help me?"

"You said you were blackmailed. Or at least that's what it sounds like. I think I know who you're talking about."

"So, how are we going to fool them?" Lukas asked.

"Well," blocks started flying around his head. Lukas stared at him with a look of pure curiosity. "What?"

"How are you doing that?" The blocks fell.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was magic?"

"Well, there's no piston system that would make that possible, so sure."

"You just can't tell anyone, because people around here don't exactly like people who are magic."

"Okay, I'll respect that." Lukas said, and the blocks flew in the air again.

"Good," a paintbrush flew up, and dipped itself in a paint bucket, starting to paint a face on a block. "Heads weigh about ten pounds, so if we paint this stone block, we should be in the clear." Lukas nodded.

"Derrik?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you helping me? I just tried to kill you."

"Well, you're not that much older than me, I don't have anything valuable that you could steal, I'm not worth anything if you kill me." Lukas gave him a stare as if he was asking Derrik if he had been listening. "I wouldn't be worth anything if these people didn't have your person." Lukas nodded.

"Well, thanks anyway."

"No problem." Derrik said, letting the block float over a stove to dry. "That should only take about an hour to dry. In the mean time, are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"I don't have much, but do you like bread?"

"I'll eat just about anything."

"Good 'cause that's all I have. The market's fresh out of meat."

"Oh really?"

"It's been that way for a while. You're not from here are you?"

"No, I'm from a place a few days from here. How about you?"

"I've lived here since I was born."

"Oh really? My parents moved around a lot."

"That's sad to hear. So, when'd you move out?"

"About a year ago. How about you."

"I've always lived by myself."

"Really? I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"It's fine. It's been fun. Don't have to worry about other people."

They spent the next hour or so chatting about their life, family, and pretty much anything else two people can talk about while a head cooks on the stove.

"Here, I'll just texture it to make it feel real, and there you go." Derrik handed over the head, Lukas took it, a smile on his face.

"Well, I can't thank you enough for all your help." Lukas said.

"It was nothing. Really it wasn't." Derrik said, smiling. "You'll come back later right?"

"Of course I will." Lukas promised, smiling. Derrik closed the door, smiling.

"Well Derrik against all odds, you made a friend today."

"I did as you requested." Lukas stood before a group of people. Their faces were obscured, but they wore no hoods. Lukas produced the head Derrik had made, they took it, inspecting it as though they didn't believe their eyes.

"I-I don't believe it." The person in the middle of the group said. "How did you carry out this task?"

"I tracked him down, followed him to his house, and finished the job." Lukas said, glaring at the group. "Now, I want my girlfriend back." The people looked at the person in the middle, who nodded.

"Bring her in." A few minutes later one of the men returned with a girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"Rebecca!" Lukas wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She insisted, returning the favor.

"Now leave." The person in the middle said. Lukas and Rebecca left the building in a hurry.

"Where did you find him?" Rebecca asked once they were in the woods.

"I found him living in the woods about a day from here."

"Really?" Rebecca asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I can show you!"

"That'd be nice." She said, a faint smile on her face.

"Lets go!"

They walked for about a day until they found a small cabin completely obscured with Sakura trees. Lukas knocked on the door. There was the sound of rustling.

"Derrik, it's me. Lukas." The door slowly opened.

"Lukas?" Derrik asked, almost not believing his own eyes. "I didn't expect you to come back so soon." He said, opening the door all the way. "Is this the person you were saving?"

"Yeah, actually. Rebecca this is Derrik. Derrik this is Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you!" Derrik said, a bit too enthusiastically. Rebecca had her head cocked in a confused way that caused Derrik to rub his shoulder, embarrassed. "Sorry, I just don't get visitors often. This is quite the surprise." He let a sheepish smile crawl up his face. "It's nice to meet you anyway!"

"Hi," Rebecca held out her hand. Derrik shook it. "So, tell me about yourself."

Derrik started to tell her his life story.

"So, you're magic." She remarked.

"Yeah! Wanna see something cool?" He picked up a block, concentrating as hard as he could. The block almost seemed to liquify as it slowly morphed into a sword, then back again.

"Lukas! You didn't tell me he could do that!"

"We were too close to enemy territory. They could've heard us." Lukas explained. "It was too much of a risk." Rebecca nodded.

"Why'd you visit?" Derrik asked.

"I wanted to thank you." He smiled.

"It was nothing."

"You keep saying that like it wasn't nothing."

"It wasn't." Derrik insisted.

"Yes it was. You saved my girlfriend."

"She's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Rebecca said, smiling.

"Well, then I think that actually was a big deal."

"What'd I tell you?" Lukas said smiling.

"Shut up." Derrik punched him in the arm. "I didn't think she was as important as a girlfriend. I thought she was just a friend." Rebecca laughed.

"You really are clueless aren't you?"

"I don't get out often."

"Obviously." Lukas said.

"If you hid your whole life you probably wouldn't have any social skills either!" Derrik retorted. There was a knock on the door, causing him to freeze. Some blocks flew into the air, covering up a stairwell that led downstairs as Derrik liquified his face to completely obscure his identity.

"May I help you?" He asked, his voice an octave lower.

"I'm looking for this guy." She produced a picture of Lukas and Rebecca. Derrik immediately changed his friend's appearances.

"No," he responded. The woman pushed Derrik out-of-the-way, and stared at the two people in front of her. She sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you." She forced through gritted teeth. "If you find them, call me." She handed Derrik a card, then walked away.

"What's her problem?" Lukas asked.

"I don't know." Derrik responded, then noticed that Rebecca wouldn't look the two in the eyes.

"Rebecca?"

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. " She responded rather quickly, but Lukas couldn't just jump down her throat for saying something a little fast. "Why?"

"You just look a little pale."

"I'm fine." She said.

"If you say you're fine, then okay." Lukas said, looking at Derrik for support.

And Derrik had sensed that she was hiding something.

He just couldn't figure it out.

**And that was my new story! Can't believe I'm doing this, but okay. I can write another novel. If this gets to be that long. I think it will, but hey, only time will tell am I right? Anyway, later Legends!**


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed and Furious

Chapter 2

"Did you find them?" A group of people asked the woman who had visited Derrik's house.

"I found them, but magic was used to hide their appearance." The woman explained.

"We have to get them here." A man said.

"I know."

"It's only a matter of time before it happens."

"I know this as well. Just give me time. I have Rebecca over there, she'll get them here."

"Good." The same man said. "You are dismissed." The woman nodded, and walked out the door, sighing as she leaned against the outside wall.

"Hopefully she can convince them."

"I've never had friends before." Derrik said, putting an X on one of the squares.

"Really?" Lukas asked, drawing an O.

"No, I've sorta hid my entire life." He drew a line through his row of X's.

"That's a sad existence." Lukas said.

"Yeah, I used to think it was fine. Staying inside all day, watching the hot air balloons fly by, but now that I have real friends, it makes me see what I've missed my whole life." Lukas smiled, erasing the board for another game.

"Well, I have to admit, you are pretty awesome. I don't know how someone couldn't want to be your friend."

"I don't go outside often. And when I do, I have to stay under the trees so no one sees me." Lukas frowned, thinking of how he never had to worry about that. It made him feel horrible considering that he couldn't elaborate on that.

"Well, I wish I could say I know how it feels." He said, mentally smacking himself.

"It's okay, I'm glad you can't. That would be horrible." Derrik started the game off with an X in the middle. Looking up, he smiled. "I never noticed how pretty the sky looks. Have you ever noticed that?"

"No," Lukas said, smiling.

"Look at all the Sakura petals in the air." Both boys were now smiling openly.

"I never noticed those either."

"Neither did I." Derrik caught one in his hand.

"That's good luck."

"Good luck? How?"

"They say if you catch a leaf that's falling from a tree that'll bring you good luck."

"Oh, so I guess I'm lucky now!" Derrik looked back down at the game. "Indeed I am." He drew an X blocking off Lukas' path.

"Great." He mumbled. "I was really hoping you wouldn't notice that."

"Oh well, I did." Derrik smiled.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"We're playing this game Lukas taught me. It's called Tic-Tac-Toe. Kind of a weird name if you ask me, but I've won too many games, so no complaints here."

"How about you Lukas?" The other boy only grunted.

"I hate everything." Derrik smiled.

"It's okay Lukas. Maybe you'll get it next time."

"You've said that for the past five games!"

"Have I? Then maybe you won't get it next time." Lukas only sighed.

"Does that magic of yours give you the power to predict my next move?"

"No, I'm just good at this." Derrik responded. "Now can you please go? I want to win this so I can make some steak." Lukas snorted.

"You think you're going to win again?"

"Well, I don't think you've won a game yet."

"I have too!"

"When?" Lukas just drew an O. "That's what I thought." Rebecca laughed.

"Are you sure the two of you are friends?"

"Yes." Lukas and Derrik said at the same time.

"Okay then." Rebecca was slightly creeped out.

"Why are you creeped out?" Derrik asked, his head cocked to the side.

"It's just that you can say the same thing at the same time."

"Lots of people do that."

"How do you know if you don't get out much?"

"Lots of people walk past my house but don't notice it." Rebecca nodded.

"Makes sense I guess." Derrik nodded, a big smile on his face.

"Can we play a different game?" Lukas asked. Derrik looked down at the board and sighed.

"Sure."

"How about we go to the city?" Rebecca asked. Both boys gave her a sideways glance.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but are you crazy?!" Derrik exclaimed. "If I go to the city, someone could see me. And, and." He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Okay, okay, we don't have to go to the city." Rebecca said.

"Th-thank you." Derrik looked back down at the board. He swept it away, and started to draw in the dirt.

"D-do you want to play another game?"

"No, I'm okay. I like drawing." He smiled sadly. Lukas sat next to him, watching his friend slowly make line after line.

"What are you drawing?"

"I don't know. I just always find myself drawing these two people." Derrik sighed. "They always look happy." He was slowly sketching out two figures. One was a woman with her hair pulled back, an almost immortal face, and a complete look of serenity. There was a man next to her. Her had shaggy hair, a devilish smile, and a face that looked to have been carved from marble.

"They're-they're beautiful." Rebecca stuttered.

"Thank you." Derrik blushed. "No one's ever complimented my artwork before."

"You don't get out enough." Lukas said. "You should become an artist." He said. "We could buy you some canvases and take your paintings to town." Derrik looked down at the picture that was already starting to blow away.

"I-I'd like that a lot." He said. "Thanks."

Derrik watched as the two walked to the town. There was this feeling inside of him. He had never felt it before. It was a wonderful feeling.

He felt for once in his life that he belonged somewhere.

**Aww! I had no idea this chapter would end with painting! Yeah! So, new chapter at 2 in the morning. I'm totally not tired.**

**Is that bad?**

**Well, maybe not for me since I'm a morning owl (I wake up early go to bed late).**

**So, I should probably end off the chapter. As always, later Legends!**


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed and Furious

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Derrik was humming quietly as he painted on the canvas.

"It's looking great!" Lukas said, smiling. Derrik smiled back, but didn't take his eyes off of the painting.

This time there was a forest of the sakura trees, the petals falling around the person in the picture.

"Have you seen Rebecca recently?" Derrik asked suddenly.

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't seen her." Lukas said, fear rising in his voice. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know." Derrik put his paint brush down, and grabbed a sword. "But we have to look for her."

"Are they looking for you?" Someone asked Rebecca.

"Yes, I left a trail, so they should be here soon."

"It's about time." Another person said. Rebecca sighed.

"It's only been a week."

"That's seven days too many. Who knows what they're doing!"

"Well, we have them now, so you should just stop worrying." The first person sighed.

"Rebecca's right. If we stress over the past, how will we ever cope with the stress of the future?" The second person looked between the two people in front of them.

"You're right."

"Glad you finally see it. Now, we have guests we have to prepare for."

"This is going to be fun..." Rebecca sighed.

"Hey, what's that?" Lukas asked, pointing to a pair of footprints.

"Well, I don't want to be Captain Obvious, but I think they're footprints."

"Well, I know that much, but whose are they?"

"We'll just have to follow them to find out." Derrik said, starting to follow the mysterious set of footprints.

"But we don't even know who they belong to!" Lukas retorted.

"Which is why we're following them. Were you listening at all to what I was saying?"

"I was, but it's just dangerous."

"Do you want to find your girlfriend?"

"Yes, but it's just risky."

"Fine, I'll go by myself, but if she gives me a kiss, it's your own fault."

"Alright, I'll go with you!" Lukas said, following his magical buddy deeper and deeper into the forest.

"How long have we been walking?" Lukas asked.

"Dunno, all we do know is that the sun's setting."

"Then we need to hurry!"

"Yep." Derrik held his sword at the ready as mobs started charging the two boys.

"I have a random question."

"And I might have a random answer." Derrik responded.

"Can you fly?"

"I may be able to manipulate molecules, but that doesn't mean I can fly."

"So, that's a no then?"

"That is a no."

"Okay good to know, then does that mean you can make them explode?"

"The mobs you mean?"

"Yeah,"

"Probably..." Derrik concentrated, and made a Zombie swell until the rotting flesh couldn't take it anymore, and exploded.

"Well, that was gross..." Lukas peeled a sticky piece of flesh off of his face.

"You wanted to see if I could make the mobs explode."

"I know, I just didn't expect their guts and all that to blow out with them."

"Well, what did you expect to happen?"

"You'd shape them into oblivion?"

"Uh, nuh uh. That's not how it works."

"Well, obviously that's not how it works since I'm covered in guts and flesh. Coud you pass me a water bucket?" The pieces from the Zombie flew off of Lukas and into a neat pile.

"How'd you acomplish that?"

"I manipulated the molecules." Derrik said simply, then went back to following the footprints.

"So, you used science to accomplish magic." Derrik was silent for a moment.

"Yes."

"Cool!"

"I know right?" The footsteps stopped abruptly.

"Huh?" Lukas said, scratching the back of his head. "Where are the-" There was the muffled sound of a scream.

"Lukas?" A muffled response. "LUKAS!" A bag was thrown over Derrik's head, and a gag stuffed in his mouth.

"MMMPH! MMPH!" He screamed as he was dragged away.

This definetly wasn't a very good day for anyone.

**PRAISE THE WRITING GODS I UPDATED!**

**I finished this a few hours ago, but my Mom took me school supply shopping, and you know how long that takes (Especially if you're shopping for two). Well, all that matters is that It's here now for all of you to enjoy!**

**Later Legends!**


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed and Furious

**It's been forever! But don't worry, I haven't been off the internet, I've just been working on other stories (That probably won't be published for a while. But still!) I've also been drawing OCs, and story covers, so expect one for this story soon! **

**Now, with all that said, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Derrik and Lukas struggled against the restraints as they were pushed in a minecart.

"Let us go!" Lukas screamed. No one responded, which wasn't very reassuring to the two boys.

_I'm going to die today. _Derrik thought. _And after all this time of trying._

The sound of footsteps crunching against twigs and dead leaves soon turned into the sound of snow being compacted under a heavy foot.

_Where are they taking us? _Lukas wondered as the possibilities became plentiful in the boy's mind.

_They could drop us off some place, and let us freeze. Or, or. They're going to torture us..._

The ideas just started to become more and more twisted as he went on.

_They're going to make us stay in a room until one of us eats the other..._

Derrik being the magic person he was, could feel the nervous energy radiating from Lukas, making him restless as well.

_I'm not going to die like this. It's the worst way to go. Kidnapped and taken to an unknown location. _

The two didn't die when they were finally dropped off at their location. It was far from is actually...

"Rebecca?!" Lukas said, looking up at his 'girlfriend'.

"Hello," she said, then noticed the stares coming from both boys. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, you did kidnap us..." Derrik said, causing Rebecca to sigh.

"Sorry about that." She said. "Well, all that does matter is what's going on now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," The lights flickered on, and the two boys found themselves in what looked to be the entrance way to a school.

"Wh-what's happening?!" Lukas asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Well, you see, there's an organization that wants you two." Rebecca explained.

"Wait, two?" Derrik asked.

"Yes, I'll get to that in a second." She continued. "So, me and a few other people decided that we needed a way to protect you." Derrik sighed.

"I've protected myself for years!" He argued. "I don't need help now.'

"Well, then you can leave and return to a house full of alarms." Rebecca said, arms crossed.

"Alarms?"

"Yes, I'm going to tell you both one thing." She paused. "The people who are after you, they know where you live." Rebecca pointed at Lukas. "And they know you're working with him." She paused as though she were contemplating what to say next. "That and one other thing."

"R-Rebecca, what are you talking about?" Lukas said after a few beats of silence.

"You both have the same gift."

"The-the same gift?!" Derrik said. "I would hardly call what I can do a 'gift' as you put it."

"Well, it's true, and you both need to be taken to a safe place."

"Where is this so-called safe place?"

"Here." The entrance way looked a little less inviting, and a lot more intimidating. Derrik shrunk back since he wasn't one for large empty spaces. "You can stay here if you want."

"If we want?" Lukas asked.

"I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do. If it is your wish, then you may return to your homes. However, I cannot guarantee that they will be safe." Derrik and Lukas looked at each other as if they were contemplating the fact that they could go home between each other.

"Well, I'd say you leave us no choice, but that would be a lie." Derrik said, Lukas nodding in agreement. "I-I'll go."

"I will too." Lukas said.

"That's what I figured you'd say." Rebecca said, examining her non-existent fingernails. "It'd be a shame for anything to happen to you."

"I under stand what you mean," Derrik started. "But who's after us. You haven't exactly told us that." Rebecca looked to her left and right.

"I suppose I can tell you, but you're the only ones here who know that. Alright?" Both boys nodded. "Good, the organization that blackmailed you is the same organization that wants both of your heads."

"And their name..." Lukas said.

"Don't have one." Derrik and Lukas looked at each other.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't find any information on them."

"Then, how do you know they're the same people who want to kill Lukas and I?" Derrik asked.

"Well, I was kidnapped by them." Rebecca replied, rather matter of faculty.

"Oh, right..." Derrik had completely forgotten that fact even though it was how he had met Lukas.

"Anyway follow me, and we'll get you situated."

"What do you mean by situated?" Lukas asked.

"Well, you need to learn how to harness your powers. Don't you?"

"I suppose." Derrik said.

"What about me? I didn't even know that I _had _powers."

"You'll learn what exactly your powers are. Now follow me, and we'll give you everything you need." Lukas looked over at Derrik who just shrugged.

"This is going to be very interesting."

**It's been forever! I'm not going to spout any bull about me updating soon because soon can mean anywhere between a few hours to a few months. It just depends on my motivation, inspiration, and all the other things required to write something. So, later Legends!**


End file.
